The Second Chance
by Themultislayer
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman had lost his chance for a Second Chance when he got hit by the car. Is there perhaps a way to change that? Or to leave the past for a better future? A new request is brought into The Service Club and now Hikigaya, Yukino and Yui are playing the role of the cupid. Perhaps this would spark something in between them in return? HikigayaxYukino as the main couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first FanFic I have written for a very, very long time. Forgive me if I forget the gist of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I know nothing of Japanese, so of course; every character here is not** **Mine** **, unless you count my OC, in which case; they're mine.**

Chapter 1

Yukino Yukinoshita walked down the streets, admiring the view of the Cherry Blossom while humming a quiet tune to herself.

Normally, she would have called her chauffeur and asked him to take her to school - but it was a nice day, and she couldn't pass up an opportunity to admire the amazing scenery, the sceneries that were so breathtaking that only walking to admire them was it's true justice.

She had just entered the school gates, when she spotted the 'dead-fished eyes' boy guy. Hachiman Hikigaya, placing his bikes on the rack not even batting an eye towards her.

"Morning." She greeted politely as she walked up to him, he nodded and shrugged as a greeting.

"Morning, no car today?" He asked, it was pretty obvious Yukino had walked as he saw her arriving to school through the gate - and no car behind her.

He shuddered, the _car_ \- more specifically _her_ car, the car that hit him during the first day to school, when he tried to save that _stupid_ dog. Where he broke his leg and had to wear that _damn_ cast, it was itchy and uncomfortable and he was pretty sure it was someone of the above way of saying, 'Here - Your life will officially suck for the rest of your life, No chance for a second chance.'

Yukino nodded, "I couldn't pass out an opportunity to admire the Cherry Blossoms, they really are incredible." She said as Hikigaya slowly faded out into a world of his own.

His world would consist of people having no emotions, so they would _think_ rationally and decide what really is the best without feeling guilty, or obligated, or fear - what a great world that'll be. He would execute all the people in his Death Book and maybe if he was feeling nice enough - allow Yukino to escape this one, she could be his queen or his manager or something that allowed her to sort things out for him - she was good at things to do with organization so that would put her into good use.

"Hello? Hikigaya? Are you alright?" Yukino asked, she was _slightly_ concern over his well-being as he was not responding to her for five minutes straight.

Hearing Yukino's voice snapped him out of his fantasy, "Um… Yeah! What's wrong?" He asked - clearly confused with the arrangements.

"You spaced out, I've been calling you for 5 minutes." Yukino said, a slight smile on her face.

"You counted?" He asked, in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Yes," Yukino said, and the thing was she wasn't even _joking_ , she genuinely counted 300 seconds in her head.

"You do realise that I was joking, right?"

Yukino noded, "I realised, but I am being rather serious."

Hikigaya was about to reply before he was interrupted by a _very_ loud voice.

" _HIKKI_!" Yui yelled, waving her arms frantically like a chicken who was about to be slaughtered.

"Senpai!" Iroha yelled, waving her hand in the exact speed that Yui was.

"Hey." Hikigaya greeted, not really minding any of them.

"Good morning." Yukino said, again in her polite manner.

"Yukinon! I missed you! How was your vacation?" Yui asked, tackling Yukino with a huge hug before spouting out more and more questions.

"I am fine, but I really wish you wouldn't do that - I can't breathe." Yukino said honestly as Yui loosen her grasp on her.

"Sorry." Yui said still grinning.

"How was your holiday, Senpai?" Iroha asked Hikigaya who in return just shrugged.

"Same old, same old." He retorted.

"What about you Y-Y-Yukino?" Iroha asked Yukino out of politeness, it was clear to everyone that the poor girl was pretty intimidated by Yukino herself.

"I went to England with my family for a business meeting, I tried to reject the trip but my father had already bought the tickets. After that I joined 'Doctors without Borders' for two weeks, it was a pleasant experience - I meet some very interesting people over there." Yukino replied, checking her watch before announcing she was going to class.

Naturally, both Hikigaya and Yui followed her.

* * *

Hikigaya sketched a wolf on his exercise book, it was biology and he wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher said - he was focusing on the drawing and was adding in minor details that made the drawing look better.

Everybody was either noting down what the teacher was saying or chatting. Hikigaya sighed, waiting for his teacher to slow down or something, it wasn't a tough topic to learn and Hikigaya was sure that everybody knew what the subject was.

"Okay class, I would like to place a pause in our lesson and introduce a new student in our class - He is from England, and had arrived here yesterday - so please be nice to him. His japanese is okay, but do not expect him to understand our slang around here."

"Hello." A blond boy said, stepping into the classroom. "My name is Jake."

Hikigaya took a glance at the new kid, he was tall (Or maybe everybody else was short) and looked like one of those 'popular' kids.

"Jake wil be here for a while, he was suppose to join class 2J but there was not enough space over there, so until we can find a spot for him he will be studying in this class. Is that okay with everyone?" The biology teacher asked, looking around the room before telling the new kid to sit right behind Hikigaya.

Jake walked towards his desk, and Hikigaya looked around. The teacher have continued babbling on but everybody was solely focused on the new kid, and to be honest - this was probably the most attention that his corner of the room have ever gotten for the longest time.

"Hey, What's your name?" Jake asked, tapping Hikigaya on the shoulder with a friendly smile.

"Hikigaya, Hachiman" Hikigaya replied politely, before turning to face the teacher.

"Cool." Jake said, "Could you do me a favour? After this I want to visit the Service Club - can you tell me where that is?"

"Sure…" Hikigaya mumbled, facing down to his textbook.

 _What does this guy want from the Service Club?_

Yukino was seated on her chair closest to the window as a slight breeze entered through the window, her book was closed and rested on her lap.

"Yahello!" Yui yelled, as she energetically ran into the Service Room, sitting at her usual spot in between Hikigaya and Yukino's chair.

"Good Afternoon, Yuigahama." Yukino greeted, as she flipped through the pages of her book.

"Oh… Yukinon have you heard? There's a new student and he's in my class, he's from England and his Japanese is really good. He's really smart as well - he was suppose to be in your class." Yui said excitedly, letting out a short, high-pitched scream.

"Hey." Hikigaya said as he took his seat furthest away from the window. "There's this new guy in my class and he wants to make a request to the Service Club, or something."

"Yukino?" A new voice said, before moving into the Club room - revealing Jake.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Yukino asked, snapping shut her book.

"Ha! I knew it was you!" Jake said while Hikigaya and Yui looked back and forth - clearly confused.

"Care to elaborate on what's going on here?" Hikigaya asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We were paired together on 'Doctors Without Borders.' - you know the volunteer project that I joined during the holidays? So I known him over those two weeks." Yukino reply before turning back to Jake, "So, What are you doing here? And what is your request for the Service Club?"

"I want to play Matchmaker - I want, no need to set these two people on a date." Jake said, his stance in a very determined pose.

"Okay? Why do you need the Service Club for this? We can't guarantee anything, much less both of them falling for each other." Yukino asked, she was sipping on her cup of tea in a perfect posture but this time - she was sitting straighter.

"Well… I know for a fact that they do love each other, but it's buried through layers and layers and layers of things that I don't know." Jake said.

"Do you have any evidence to support that they actually have mutual feelings towards one another?" Yukino asked, she had stopped drinking her tea and was listening attentively to what Jake was saying.

"Yeah, I was checking their neuronal-activity and I found traces of Adrenaline, Epinephrine, Dopamine and Norepinephrine. But higher levels of Cortisol. That is evidential that they are somewhat in love, right?" Jake said, well Yukino nodded and Yui just looked confused.

"What does Adrenaline have to do with anything?" Yui asked, "Isn't love just love?"

Hikigaya sighed, "Adrenaline, Epinephrine and Norepinephrine are probably the chemicals released by the body to make your heart beat faster when you see someone you love." He explained, "So when you say your heart beats faster when you're staring at your crush, all three of those chemicals released is the cause of it, though I have no idea what the other two are."

"Dopamine is a neurotransmitter, which is used to send signals to other nerves. Dopamine also help control the brain's reward and pleasure centre. So being in love is like being addicted to drugs because almost the same amount or more Dopamine is released when someone is in love, as for Cortisol it's a steroid hormones that is released in response to stress, so when you're in love you'll be under stress for awhile - but after that stage passes your Cortisol levels slowly goes down." Yukino said, taking another sip of her tea.

"That's right - And I want you guys to try and get them together, along with a bunch of other people." Jake said, "In fact, I'll bring them in now."

As Jake said that a bunch of people flooded in.

"Iroha? Totsuka? Saki? Yamato? Yumiko? Hayato? Komachi? Taishi? Hiratsuka-Sensei?" Yui asked in complete shock.

"Yahello!" Iroha said, waving her hand in happiness.

"Wait all of you signed up for a matchmaking scheme?" Yukino asked, well everyone in the room nodded.

"Even you Komachi?" Hikigaya said, he was glaring at her now - in the look that suggest that he was very, very, very angry at her.

"Come on, Onii-San. It's just for fun!" Komachi said, "I'll give you a lot of Komachi points for this~"

"No, absolutely not." Hikigaya said, "I am not letting you participate in this type of event - I do not want five little kids running around the apartment while you chase them in whatever stage of pregnancy you are in. And don't even let me start with the noise…" Hikigaya said trailing off.

"Yukino Nee-chan, Could you tell onii-san that he's being stupid?" Komachi asked, giving her the 'puppy eyes'.

Yukino glupped, "Komachi, if you're calling me Nee-chan to get me on your side, you've got to the more than that-." Komachi tried to speak but Yukino continued, "However, I believe that at the age of 15, Komachi should have a few options of what she wants to do and if she wants to participate at this event we can reach a compromise between both Hikigayas, is that okay?" She said, staring deep into both of the Hikigayas eyes in a slight intimidating way.

"Sure…" Hachiman said, while Komachi nodded happily.

"Thanks Yukino!" Komachi said giving Yukino a big hug, Yukino just stood there awkwardly.

"Okay, back to business." Yukino said, "I'm going to assume that nine of you want us to find your significant other for you or help you advance your relationship with them - no?"

All nine of them nodded while Hiratsuka-Sensei smiled, "I'm here for that and checking up on the three of you."

Yukino sighed, "If you wanted a report, you could have asked me and I would have typed one up for you."

Hiratsuka Sensei shook her head, "I must perceive everything from my perspective or else everything will be bias."

"As if you're not already bias." Hikigaya muttered under his breath, thankfully for him Hiratsuka-Sensei wasn't listening.

* * *

"How about going to Kyoto?" Yumiko asked, "It's romantic, and we already have a Chaperone, I know someone who owns a hotel over there and can get us all a room."

"I'll add that into the list." Yukino said typing it down on her Mac, "Any other suggestions?"

"How about Destiny Land?" Iroha asked, her smile was so bright that it could blind the sun.

"Sure, after all they just added a new Pan-San - I mean sure why not, they added a few more new rides after our last trip there." Yukino stuttered, apparently not a lot of people caught it because only Hikigaya and Hayato cracked a small smile.

"Rikugien, Koishikawa Korakuen, Kiyosumi Teien, Hama Rikyu Garden and Kyu-Shiba-Rikyu Garden?" Yui suggest.

"Shopping!" Komichi said, grinning with an evil smile as she watched both Yukino's and Hikigaya's reaction as they remembered their Shopping 'date' where they both pretended to be in a relationship, both turning into a flush of light pink.

"How about a Cruise Ship? I know a few people." Yamato said, 'It can go anywhere - Paris, China, England, Italy."

"How about this? We go to England, I know loads of people and I can show you around - We could use the train to go to Paris." Jake said, smiling.

"They are all good idea's and all, but what about our education? And we don't even have enough of a budget to get anything." Hikigaya said.

"Well, we could set you homework - for example, we could all keep a travel journal for Japanese, talk to at least two people in English for English, go to museums for Science, Art and History. We use conversion rates for money, so that'll cover Maths and the teachers can send homeworks and class plans to all of you guys." Hiratsuka-Sensei said.

"There's still a matter of money as well." Hikigaya said.

"Not so, we can use sponsorship - as well as write travelogues about the places that we visit and we can sell them. Pictures can also gain us a lot of money, we could make it as a little campaign and donate the money we earn to charity and that will certainly gain our journey a bit more popularity so we can get more sponsors, and considering most of us are well connected we can use that to our advantage and pull some strings." Yukino said, "And not forgetting our main objective, which is to find a significant other or improve the relationship of one another - so we could rate the place in order of the romantic atmosphere of that place, it's original so it does give us a chance to gain more money as well."

"You're a ruthless businesswoman." Hikigaya said.

"Not ruthless, just efficient." Yukino replied, almost just as fast.

And there started the Yukino v.s Hachiman glaring competition.

"Can we name the Romantic Atmosphere Ratings something like Romance Points?" Komachi asked, to no one in particular while Hayama tried to calm down the glaring competition between Yukino and Hikigaya.

"Okay, So when's everybody free?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, because if I did, Hikigaya and Yukino would have already been a Canon.**

Yukino Yukinoshita the 'Ice-Cold Beauty', has officially been demoted to 'Beauty' - or at least that was how she looked like when she was sleeping. Hikigaya took a quick glance, she was sleeping on his shoulder which was probably because he was taller than her and was a more comfortable than the wall next to her, which was a bit strange considering they were flying first class.

Hikigaya took out a book, and tried reading it. Key word? _Tried_. He was admittedly a bit distracted about the fact that Yukino Yukinoshita, The Yukino Yukinoshita was resting on his shoulder, and again - she was nicknamed 'Ice-Cold Beauty' for a reason, because she was admittedly _stunning_ and Hikigaya was a teenage guy for god's sake, he can't _not_ stare at her.

Yukino had taken the window seat, and was tucked in a blanket - there were moments like this that Hikigaya could really look at Yukino Yukinoshita and thought that she was a human, a human that needed to sleep, to rest, and as much as she would hate to admit (He knows she would), Yukino Yukinoshita was a human that in some way had to live up to a certain standard, needed care when she's sick and needed more than much deserved love.

Hikigaya placed the book back, he tried not to move much - just so that he wouldn't wake up Yukino and he took a quick glance to his left, his sister was sitting over there chatting to Taishi - Saki's younger brother and she was giggling and he was laughing, and mentally Hikigaya groaned.

Taishi was Saki's younger brother and if Taishi did anything to harm Komachi, Hikigaya can't do anything to punish him because Saki was basically the master of hurting-people physically.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked kindly, it was soft and was doused in sleepiness.

"Yukino. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, just go back to sleep." Hikigaya said, normally Yukino would have added a witty remark in her first sentence but she was probably too tired to even do that.

Yukino took a quick glance at what Hikigaya was staring at and gave him a quick smile, "It's okay Hikigaya, Komachi can take care of herself, if Taishi hurts her the first person that would receive any sort of pain would be him. Komachi would probably punch him till he's all black and blue."

"How do you know that was what I was thinking about?" Hikigaya asked.

"I know you..." Yukino replied, her answer trailing off like she was going to sleep. As she laid on Hikigaya's shoulder again, this act caused Hikigaya to tense up - he did not expect Yukino to lay on his shoulder straight away.

"Sorry, could I lay on your shoulder? It's more comfortable." Yukino replied while Hikigaya nod, it was obvious that Yukino was very, very, very tired as he knew that Yukino would be too prideful to even say that. And so, in an once-in-a-lifetime event you give a once-in-a-lifetime answer and that was how he responded, or maybe it was Yukino who was doing the asking - or both.

Jake smiled at this little interaction, to most he might be seen as a stalker but he didn't care - he was playing cupid now, and he would make sure that all his paired couples would go on their journey safely, and his ships would become canons.

'Couple 1: Step 1, 50%' He thought to himself, as he wrote it down on his report. He had to pass it up to his boss - the true mastermind of this mission to get all five of the couples together. It would be hard, as Jake noticed a sort-of love Pentagon between five people - which looked extremely complex, and that was just focusing on direct attractions a person had towards either one of the main couple.

He had already typed a list of attractions that they could visit, booked the hotels and had booked fourteen tickets for a trip in the London Eye. He was very aware that they were only thirteen of them, but he was planning to invite the mastermind of this plan to come along for the ride as well. Komachi and Taishi were watching a movie together, Yumiko and Hayato were chatting amongst themselves, Saki and Yamato were both reading, Iroha and Yui were chatting really loudly and Sakai and Hiratsuka-sensei were talking about academics, everyone seems to be having fun.

Jake smirked and closed his laptop, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman was woken up by a flash of white light. This wasn't the type of white light that came from the sun or the type of white flash that calmed you down - it was the exact opposite, this flash of white light gave a whole new meaning to 'rude awakening'.

"Turn off the light." He groaned, trying to bury his face into something, so that the annoying white light would go away, unfortunately for him that 'something' was Yukino.

Yukino let out a yelp of shock and Hikigaya blushed, muttering an apology underneath his breath. Yukino looked up to only see, everyone staring at them - Komachi holding out her phone.

"Komachi, before you came along - I never actually experience the term 'Rude Awakening', for almost seventeen years of my life - until now, put your phone away." Yukino said, staring straight at the camera of the phone.

"Come on, Yukino Nee-chan. We've already landed and I was just waking you guys up - we're deporting the plane now. And I need Onii-San to help me with my bags."

Hikigaya glared at Komachi, "Komachi, you can carry your own bags."

"Come On, you'll get a lot of Komachi points for this~" Komachi said, her eyes now in 'puppy dog' mode - and at that exact moment Hikigaya understood why Yukino couldn't reject Komachi.

"Fine." Hikigaya said with a sigh, taking his sister's luggage out of the top compartment along with his and Yukino's.

"Thanks." Yukino replied politely, pulling up her luggage's handle. The plane was buzzed with energy and it seemed that the only people whose energy wasn't overly hyperactive was Yukino and Hikigaya - who seemed more sleep deprived.

As they deported the plane, Jake lead them throughout the whole arriving process until they were outside the airport - waiting for their ride to come.

"Jake, who's coming to pick us up again?" Yukino asked, looking around and checking her watch for the fifth time.

"Olivia, she's a friend of mine - she'll probably take some time though, rental cars are expensive and given such a short notice she would probably procrastinate to get back at me." Jake said, checking his phone for the tenth time.

"Hikigaya-Senpai, could you help me with my bags?" Iroha asked in a completely sweet voice.

"Sure." Hikigaya said, not even glancing up from his book.

Komachi raised an eyebrow, "Onii-San~ You said that you'll help me! Why do you help her when you could've help me with all my bags!"

"Sure. Komachi, I'll help you with your bags later okay? When we're going on the van," Hikigaya replied nonchalantly.

"Hikki!" Yui said smiling sweetly, "Could you help me with mind too?"

Hikigaya groaned, "I am not the Bell Boy - Okay? Last I checked, I did not add 'Wants to be a Bell Boy' for my future ambitions - I choose, 'Stay-at-home Husband'."

Yukino snickered, "That'll be hard, at most women would prefer that their husband do something in their life instead of just staying at home."

"Well would you like to recommend a job that allows me to not socially interact with people, stay at home and earn lots of money with no needs of hard work?" Hikigaya asked.

"And how exactly does a Stay-At-Home Husband achieve this?"

"Well, staying at home means I don't have to socially interact with people except for my wife, as the name suggest - Stay-at-Home Husband, Stays at home. My income comes through my wife, and I don't need to work hard for that." Hikigaya said lazily.

"I agree with the other two, however - I disagree with the third. How much does your wife have to earn to be considered 'a lot of money'? And no needs of Hard Work? How do you even get a wife if you got her without much Hard Work? That statement contradicts with one another." Yukino said, her eyebrows raised in a skeptical way.

"Well Princess, can you think of any other jobs that allows me to do all three?"

"Well for starters, Stay-at-Home Husband isn't a job it's basically any prideful person way to say 'unemployed', and knowing your sense of dark humour and twisted way of viewing society-"

"-Like you don't."

Yukino glared at Hikigaya, "As I was saying, you'll probably make a good author or journalist about your view of society - people these days like weird things."

"And that is not hard work?"

"You didn't properly define the term 'Hard Work'." Yukino said simply, putting down her book.

"That's a good idea - except that society doesn't like to be told that it needs to change."

"Then keep throwing your ideas into the world until they accept it, I mean you're quite good at doing that."

"Ha. I'll be the joke of society if I do that."

"Who says we're the only ones who think like this?"

"Um… Yukino, you might not have noticed but Hiratsuka-Sensei put us in the same club because of the fact we have a 'delusional' view on society." Hikigaya said, putting bunny ears on the word delusional.

"Not delusional, just different."

"Tell that to her."

The conversation between Hikigaya and Yukino went on and on like a tennis match, before Jake put a stop to it.

"Come on, the van's here." Jake said as everybody except for Yukino, Hikigaya, Hayama and Hiratsuka-Sensei dashed in.

They took turns placing the luggage in the trunk, with the remaining four placing everyone's luggage into the trunk. Slowly, Hayama and Hiratsuka left and Hikigaya and Yukino were the only ones left.

"Here." Yukino said, passing Hikigaya one of Komachi's luggage.

"Thanks." Hikigaya muttered as they continued with their shared partnership of placing the luggage into the trunk.

And while all of this was happening, there was Komachi - squealing like a banshee, over the ever-so emotional moment shared between Yukino and Hikigaya.

"Finally! My brother can move on his relationship with Yukino! She can be my real sister!" Komachi said, her grin as wide as a boat - this statement however, caused, Iroha, Yui and Hayama to turn their heads to face the back of the car.

"Wait - What?" Yui asked, her voice getting abnormally high.

"Hikigaya-Senpai?" Iroha said, her voice just as high.

"Yukino?" Hayama said, all three of them clearly confused.

"They make a good team." Taishi said, observing the pair as they placed everything in the trunk.

"Yeah, they also do make a good couple."Saki said, agreeing with her little brother.

"Their views on Society matches." Komachi said.

"Their personalities bring out one another." Yumiko found herself agreeing subconsciously.

"They both criticise each other in a constructive way that betters both of them." Yamato said.

"And they both look cute together." Sakai said, nodding his head eagerly.

Hiratsuka-Sensei let out a sort-of-evil laugh, "See why I put those two together? They're perfect together."

"Yeah but, Yukino's family is really upper class, they wouldn't approve a relationship like that would they?" Hayama said.

"Not really," Komachi said, "I remember Haruno calling Onii-San 'brother-in-law' and considering that Yukino Nee-chan is the second child, her parents would probably be less strict than with Haruno."

Hayama scowled internally, Haruno only called him ' _little brother'_ nothing less and nothing more, but she called Hikigaya brother-in-law? What did that mean? That she expects Hayama to be nothing but a friend to their family and not a romantic interest to Yukino?

"Yeah, but I thought Hikigaya-Senpai and Yukino-Senpai doesn't agree on a lot of things and they always fight with each other?" Iroha asked, her tone slightly hopeful.

Saki smiled, "You don't really know about relationships do you? A relationship where both parties are able to fight amongst themselves and yet cause no offense - which is the relationship that Hikigaya-Kun and Yukinoshita-Chan has right now, is a relationship that can last forever and improve not only both of them as a couple but each of them individually. Them not agreeing can cause both parties to see the Pros and Cons of each situation and seek alternative methods - these type of things are important in a relationship."

"But having two pessimistic people together would be bad right? We need both Yin and Yang." Yui said.

"Not really, there was this problem that I came across - it was about four people, they were all in a cave and needed to go to the other side in the fastest time, they only had one torch and the torch has to be passed back and forth. Everybody had different speeds and they must go at the speed of the slowest. Person A can navigate through the cave in 3 minutes, Person B takes 5 minutes, Person C takes 8 minutes and Person D takes 10 minutes instead of sending the fastest one to accompany everyone, we put Person C and Person D together to minimise the amount of time spend so the way they would travel like this:

Person A and Person B (End): 5 minutes

Person B (Start): 5 minutes

Person C and Person D (End): 10 minutes

Person A (Start): 3 minutes

Person A and Person B (End): 5 minutes

This method allows them to travel faster, so if we apply this to Yukino and Hachiman we can put the two fastest (the most optimistic) and the two slowest people (the most pessimistic) together, another example of this is:

Positive (+) and Negative (-) = Negative (-)

Negative (-) and Positive (+) = Negative (-)

Positive (+) and Positive (+) = Positive (+)  
Negative (-) and Negative (-) = Positive (+)

So, Hachiman and Yukino would work well together." Saika said, smiling as he explained this.

"Yeah, but you're just using Maths." Yui said, not really understanding what's going on.

Yamato smiled, "Maybe the most simple way to say this is that, they were just meant to be - fate decided so."

Hayama, Iroha and Yui were going to protest but were interrupted as Yukino and Hachiman entered the car.

"What's going on?" Hikigaya asked as they sat at the two empty seat in front of the back seats. Hikigaya settling for the window seat as Yukino slid to the chair beside him.

"Um… Nothing Onii-San." Komachi said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Hikigaya shrugged and turned back to the front, unaware of all the glances that all the eyes were on him.

"Why is it so silent in here? The atmosphere here is incredibly tense, what happened?" Yukino asked, turning her head back - glaring at everybody in the back as if she's trying to stare into their soul and trying to see the truth in them.

"Nothing… Nothing Yukinon." Yui said cheerfully and Yukino turned back - her pose still defensive.

Jake smirked and started talking, "Oh… I almost forgot - This is Olivia, she's going to join us throughout our journey."

Olivia smiled, and waved through the mirror.

"Hey." She said, greeting them.

* * *

"We're here." Olivia said as she stopped the car at the lobby and she turned behind to take a look at the people behind her.

Komachi and Taishi were talking with Saki and Yamato amongst themselves in silent mumbles. Yumiko and Hayama were chatting amongst themselves, while Yui, Iroha, Hiratsuka-Sensei and Sakai were playing a game, Yukino and Hikigaya were sleeping again as if sleeping on the airplane wasn't enough.

"Hey… Hikki, Yukinon wake up." Yui said poking Yukino on the shoulder, the raven hair girl stirred in her sleep and gave a little groan. Hikigaya sat up straighter as well, mumbled something that sounded like 'jag-lag' under his breath.

"Wake up Onii-San! Wake up Yukino Nee-chan!" Komachi yelled right into the ears of Hikigaya causing both Hikigaya and Yukino to wake up with a start.

"It's the second time today." Yukino moaned, straightening up herself and unfastening her safety belt while Hikigaya groaned in complaint.

"Can't you let us sleep a little longer?"

Komachi smiled, "Come on Onii-San, we've reach the hotel already."

Hikigaya groaned for the last time and unfasten his safety belt, his actions in a tired way.

"Why are both of you so sleep-deprived today?" Yui asked, "First at the airplane, now in the car both of you have been sleeping all the way."

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'sleep-deprived', I'm just a bit tired." Yukino said, as they walked out from the van, "It's been a very crazy day - I came to school thinking that I would study, instead I come to England due to a request through Service Club? And worse of all - everybody agrees on this?"

"Tell me about it." Hikigaya said with a yawn.

A look of disgust came over Yukino's face, "At least cover your mouth, more people will feel the urge to yawn because of your inconsiderate actions." And just as she finished speaking, a yawn overcame her and she covered it up. Raising an eyebrow as if she was saying: 'See?'

All twelve of the Japanese students and teacher sat in the lobby waiting for the keys to be distributed, as Jake and Olivia checked them in.

Komachi thought for a while, "They didn't book fourteen rooms for all of us individually - right?" She asked while the others looked at Hiratsuka-Sensei.

"Probably not." Yukino replied, "This wouldn't be in our budget - we would probably have to share with at least one person each."

Hiratsuka-Sensei laughed evilly, "Hahaha, that's only for you students - I get my own room!"

"That's not fair!" Iroha said, crossing her arms angrily.

"Life isn't fair, kid." Hiratsuka-Sensei replied simply, "I mean look at Hikigaya and Yukino - They're both so pessimistic, yet they both have each other. The two most pessimistic people that had hit rock bottom, have each other. Yet…" This time her facial expression showed one of an angered woman, her fist comically on fire.

"And Yet… I have not yet found the one yet! Hikigaya and Yukino are how many years younger than me? they already found true love - DO YOU KNOW HOW UNFAIR THAT IS!" She yelled emphasising the last part. Pointing at Hikigaya and Yukino who were both reading, easily ignoring the over-agitated sensei.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Hiratsuka-Sensei said, taking out a cigarette.

"Miss, Smoking isn't permitted inside the hotel." The Bellboy said as Hiratsuka-Sensei place the cigarette back into her pocket. While Yukino, let out a sigh and close her book.

"Being single isn't really that bad, Sensei."  
Hikigaya nodded, "Yeah, nobody yelling at you about all the things that you messed up."

Yukino agreed, "Makes you more decisive of your choice -"

" - You get more things done than with a partner because you don't get distracted-"  
" - No unnecessary raise in blood pressure or a significant raise for a heart attack."

"You've got no boundaries and you can just mingle around."

Hiratsuka-Sensei shook her head, "You guys only say that because you don't understand love."

"Love is not something to be understood - it is something to be perceived." Both Hikigaya and Yukino said in perfect unison.

"Wow." Saki said, "Perfect Unison 10/10."

"I agree." Saika said.

Hiratsuka-Sensei tried to say something but decided against this, "Whatever, you guys will argue about this no matter what I say. I guess you guy's got to experience it for yourself."

"No thanks, I am comfortable in whatever position I am in now." Yukino replied.

Hikigaya shrugged, "Love and rejection comes hand in hand - I'm not going to the take the chance, plus I heard that the divorce rates are incredibly high right now."

"That's probably because people are getting engaged to early, instead of focusing on important things such as jobs or pursuing higher education. And then if they get married or engaged throughout the start of school or a job, it makes the first couple of months tense and then people become completely emotional instead of listening to logic and then they fight, and then they make up and the cycle repeats and repeats until one of them gets fed up and starts cheating or file for a divorce, thus creating a higher divorce rate." Yukino said as if she was reciting a fact.

"Seriously, at this time of the century I feel like Emotions are the devils that sit by your shoulder while Logic is the angel floating above your head telling you it's a bad idea, yet you still listen to the Devil anyways." Hikigaya said bluntly.

"If only humans were emotionless." Yukino replied.

"Ah… But our emotions are what makes a human in the first place." Hikigaya said.

"Ah… But dogs and cats have emotions as well, they aren't classified as a Homo Sapien as far as I'm concern." Yukino shot back just as fast as Hikigaya did for his first sentence.

All this was happening while the other ten people watch the conversation as if it was a tennis match, which was weird as Hikigaya and Yukino was sitting on the same couch.

"Hey we're back." Jake said, which caused a brief pause between Yukino's and Hikigaya's conversation.

"We've only got six rooms in total; we've got two big rooms so basically a suite for about four person in each and we have three rooms which are a mini suite but only designed for two people and we have one smoking room that's a mini suite for two as well - but that's going to be for Hiratsuka-Sensei." Olivia explained.

"So Olivia and I thought of the most fair method - drawing sticks." Jake said drawing up a cup filled with popsicle sticks.

"The bottom ends are covered in a colour and whoever you share the same colour with, is the person you share your room with - clear?" Olivia said placing the cup on the table.

"Ready?" Jake asked, as everybody but Yukino and Hikigaya positioned themselves near the cup.

"3.." Olivia said counting down.

"Why aren't you over there?" Yukino ask Hikigaya.

"I'll just wait to get the last one - I don't really mind." Hikigaya said, watching the big group, while Yukino nodded.

"2…"

"You?" Hikigaya asked for the sake of being polite - he knew her answer would mirror his.

"Same reason." Came the simple reply.

"1!"

Everybody pulled on their stick and covered their colours.

"Let's wait until Onii-San and Yukino Nee-Chan pulls theirs first before we reveal what we get." Komachi said as she brought the cup towards Hachiman and Yukino.

"Thanks." Hikigaya said pulling his stick, while Yukino did the same.

"Okay! Reveal your colours!" Jake said as everybody opened their sticks to reveal their colour.

 **Author Note: I think you'll already know who'll be with who - Or do you? HAHAHAHA! That is for me to know and for you to find out in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.**

"Okay, the people in the rooms are:

Suite 1: Four people; Komachi Hikigaya, Taishi Kawasaki, Saki Kawasaki and Yamato

Suite 2: Three people; Yui Yuigahama, Iroha Isshiki and Saika Totsuka

Suite 3: Two people; Yumiko Miura and Hayato Hayama

Suite 4: Two people; Yukino Yukinoshita and Hachiman Hikigaya

Suite 5: Two people; Jake Smith and Olivia Jones

Suite 6: One person; Shizuka Hiratsuka

That's everyone - right?" Olivia asked looking around the lobby as Jake passed out the hotel cards to each group.

"We'll regroup for dinner at 7 o'clock, we'll meet here okay?" Jake said, "So that gives you 5 hours to do what you want."

Everybody nodded before returning to their room.

* * *

 **Yukino and Hachiman's Room**

"Could you at least place your shoes properly?" Yukino asked as she eyed the messy pile of shoes that belonged to Hikigaya.

"Too tired…" Hikigaya mumbled into the pillow of the bed.

"Keep to your side, we probably have to share a bed." Yukino called out as she arranged Hikigaya's shoes into a more neater and presentable pile.

"Huh? Share… Share a bed?" Hikigaya stuttered.

"No, share a kidney - of course share the bed." Yukino replied sarcastically before neatly placing her shoes besides Hachiman's.

"Oh… Okay." He said scooting over to the left and Yukino sat beside him.

"Is there anything good on the television?" Yukino asked as Hikigaya flipped through the tv with the remote; pausing occasionally on certain shows.

"Gosh! They're all in English! And there's no Sub." Hikigaya said as he flicked through the tv. In mid flick, Yukino laughed at a joke that the tv played.

"You understand English?" Hikigaya asked while Yukino look genuinely offended at his question.

"Of course I understand English! Who do you think I am? How can I not understand English - It's a universal language, English is one of the official languages of the United Nations." Yukino said glaring at Hikigaya.

"I suppose you speak Arabic, Chinese, French, Russian and Spanish as well?" Hikigaya said sarcastically.

"Yes?" Came the uncertain reply.

Hikigaya rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right sorry - I forgot, You're _the_ rich heiress Yukino Yukinoshita. Of course you'll know."

Yukino scowled, "Don't judge all rich heirs and heiress, some of them are incredibly daft. Take the Okada Heiress, Kana. She doesn't use her power for good, far too optimistic, spends her father's money in less than an hour that it's given to her. And how about Daiki Harada - a Harada Household Heir, he has no competition for the company and he doesn't even prepare himself for the future; from what I heard he just spends his time chasing after girls or vice versa."

Hikigaya rolled his eyes, "Of course, he's rich - easy money."

"Not exactly a good catch though." Yukino replied sharply.

"That's not nice to say, remember: Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." Hikigaya said while Yukino let out a huff of annoyance.

"It's not that genius, Okada and Harada have one thing in common - they both bullied me in Middle School. Okada was like the rest of the girls in my class and Harada kept on harrasing me even after I rejected him, using threats about his family to try and convince me to date him."

"That's why you hate them?" Hikigaya asked, and Yukino shook her head.

"I'm not that low…" Yukino said glaring at Hikigaya before continuing, "The thing I hate about them is that from the end of Middle School until now - they still haven't change and trust me they have plenty of chances to. And I despite it when people don't turn for the better because everything will always turn into a tragedy in the end if no one changed."

"Oh…" Hikigaya said and Yukino gave him a slight smile.

"Enough talking about the past, we should talk about the romantic places that we could bring everybody on tonight." Yukino said as she walked towards the desk with a bunch of papers and a laptop in her hands, Hikigaya groaned before standing up and walking towards her, and both of them set off to work.

* * *

 **Yumiko and Hayama's Room**

"Hayato… What do you think about this?" Yumiko asked, twirling around in her dress.

"Good." Came the mumbled answer, it was very clear to Yumiko that Hayato wasn't looking at her.

"Hayato? What's wrong?" Yumiko asked sitting on the bed that they shared, the place where Hayato was covering himself with a pillow with. She suspects that Hayato would say something like, 'I'm okay…' or 'Don't worry about it...', but unfortunately for him, she knew better.

"Is it bad that I'm going back on something I vowed I will never do?" Hayato said mumbling into the pillow, he looked hopeless right now.

"You look useless, get up and straighten yourself - stop being such a loser." Came Yumiko's stiff reply.

Hayato smiled, "I still don't understand why you do that, tell someone that they're useless in order to make them happy again - people might see it as the wrong way you know."

"And you know what I mean?" Yumiko asked glaring at her Hayato before focussing her eyes on her phone.

"Of course I do, that's your way to say: Cheer up, everything will get better. Sort yourself out." Hayato said, "But your way of sending a message is almost the same as Hikigaya's way - you do realise that, right?"

"Do not compare me to that… that…. that loser." Yumiko said, typing on her phone furiously.

Hayato shrugged, "It's true though."

"Anyways what were you thinking about?" Yumiko asked, expertly changing the topic.

"I think I might like Yukino Yukinoshita - again." Hayato said shyly.

"What?"

"Me. Like. Yukino. Yukinoshita. Again." Hayato said burying himself into the pillow.

"Again?" Yumiko didn't mean to make it sound like a question but it sounded like one.

"I use to like her in Middle School." Came Hayato's short reply.

"Oh…"

"What do I do?"

"I don't know." Yumiko said, keeping her voice the same - Hayato liked Yukinoshita, not her. She did all that she could to make sure she felt like her heart wasn't being shattered into millions of pieces. "What is this thing that you said before, a vow?"

"Yukinoshita was always being confessed to constantly, and she rejected everyone of them. I didn't want to ruin things between us. And at the end of Middle School I confessed, she rejected me."

"Well, there's nothing I can do to help you. I'm going to change now." Yumiko said, rushing towards the bathroom - yeah, the Service Club was doing _great_ right now.

Hayato sighed as he saw Yumiko rush into the Bathroom, he had a suspicion that she might like him and this had confirmed about 80% of this theory. Yumiko was nice, but he really like Yukino. Yukino Yukinoshita, the girl he knew ever since… Forever. He had a suspicion, however that he was losing a battle to no one other than Hikigaya Hachiman.

During the years in Middle School, Hayato wasn't really worried - he knew Yukino well enough to see that she would reject every guy who confessed - but he was a bit jealous, back then he knew he was a milestone ahead of all the guys in there but now? Now Hikigaya was more than a milestone away from him, he was at least a dozen milestones away from Hikigaya, and for the first time - He wasn't in first place.

Hikigaya Hachiman had came closer to the finishing line in less than a year than Hayato had ever had in years.

* * *

 **Yui Yuigahama, Iroha Isshiki and Saika Totsuka**

"Wanna do something fun?" Yui asked, jumping up and down there were two double beds and all three of them (Yui, Iroha and Saika) agreed to take turns rotating so everybody had a chance to sleep on the bed by themselves.

"What do you suggest?" Totsuka asked sitting cross-legged on his bed - he was going to sleep alone first.

Iroha's eyes twinkled in delight. "Gossip!" She semi-yelled.

"Gossip?" Totsuka said his voice going higher-than-usual.

"Yeah! Gossip! Come on Totsuka - aren't you a little curious on what's going on?"

"Not exactly…?"

"That's okay - you just have to listen to what Yuigahama-Senpai and I say."

"Iroha… If Totsuka doesn't want to we could always do something else." Yui said.

Ah. Good Old Yui came to save the day.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Iroha suggested.

"Can we play that with only three people?" Totsuka asked.

"Telephone?"

Yui and Totsuka shook their heads.

"But it's so BORING!" Iroha yelled, while Yui tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Iroha-Chan, there are people in here." Yui said.

"Oops… Sorry." Iroha said pretending to zip her lips.

"How about ordering?" Totsuka suggested.

"Ordering? What's that?" Iroha asked.

"We go into somebody's mind and see what are the order of importance to them, for example my ordering can be TennisMathsFriends or something like that and then we can go in depth so, ordering who's my most important friend to the least."

"Sounds like a Maths game, but sure lets do it." Iroha said, "Who should we start with first?"

"Hikki, friends" Yui said while the others nod, they took out a pencil and wrote down what they thought.

"This is hard, Hikigaya-Senpai doesn't have any friend." Iroha said scratching her head.

"Okay - ready? Reveal." Totsuka said everybody revealing their cars.

Yui:

KomachiYuiYukinoIrohaSenseiTotsukaYumiko=Saki=Taishi=YamatoHayato

Iroha: IrohaKomachiSenseiYuiTotsukaYumiko=Saki=Taishi=YamatoYukinoHayato

Totsuka:

YukinoKomachiYuiSenseiIroha=TotsukaSaki=Taishi=YamatoYumikoHayato

"Really? You think that Hikigaya-Senpai likes Komachi then he does us?" Iroha asked Yui, who looked down at her board and thought for a while before turning her board to change something.

"Thinking about it… The order should be like this…"

Yui:

Komachi=YukinonYuiIrohaSenseiTotsukaYumiko=Saki=Taishi=YamatoHayato

"You think that Yukino-Senpai is worth the same as Komachi?" Iroha asked again.

"I forgot how to put the equal or more sign, if I remembered - Yukinon would be at the front." Yui said

"Why?" Iroha asked.

"I put you behind Sensei because I feel like he treats you like another Komachi, and at the start of the trip I feel like Hachiman likes Yukinoshita a bit more and this makes Yukinoshita surpass Komachi, Komachi is pretty self-explanatory, Yui is third because she was the third member of the club, Sensei is fourth because she seems like a loner in her younger years so she's probably really relatable to Hachiman, Iroha fourth and is tied with me because I feel like that's how Hachiman view us, Yumiko, Saki, Taishi and Yamato are the same as Hachiman views them as acquaintances and Hayato as last because I think Hayato had or has a thing for Yukinoshita and there will be a big rivalry for her." Totsuka explained.

"Mine is pretty much the same but I feel like because Iroha is another Komachi she outweighs Sensei." Yui said, while Iroha huffed.

"You guys are not fun! I put me first and then Komachi, then Yui, then Sensei almost in the same order of you guys but I put Yukino second to last because I feel like he doesn't really like her."

Yui smiled at that, "You didn't see Hikki before he was like this did you? Yukinoshita made him change, it's slow but noticeable - especially if you look back and see how much has change, I never seen Hikki get along so well with anybody like that."

"I agree." Totsuka said, "It's like evolution, except it's with Hachiman and Yukino."

"I totally Ship them!" Yui said.

"What? I thought you like Hikigaya-Senpai." Iroha asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, but you know - I figured that It's time to move on and all, Hikki and Yukinon are perfect together and I don't want to ruin that. Plus, British guys are kinda hot; but I'm not fully giving up - as long as Hikki's not taken I'll chase after him."

 _And with that their Love Pentagon, slowly became a Square._

 **Komachi Hikigaya, Taishi Kawasaki, Saki Kawasaki and Yamato's Room**

"Yesh, my brother's so dense." Komachi said with a smile as she sat on the bed flickering through her phone's photo gallery admiring the pictures she had taken of her older brother and her hopefully-soon-to-be-future-sister-in-law, Yukino. There was one of them in the plane, another of them in the car and many many more, and the most recent one was their little conversation in the hotel lobby.

Saki came next to her and sat besides her peering over her shoulders to see what Komachi was doing.

"Komachi… Are those the pictures that you took of Hikigaya and Yukinoshita earlier on today?" Kawasaki said, admiring Komachi's photography skills.

"Yeah, they're so cute -right? They need to get together." Komachi said pausing to let out a dreamy sighed.

"But it'll be hard, Yui and Iroha likes Onii-San and Hayama likes Yukino Nee-San right? And apart from that Yukino Nee-San has loads of admirers. And those foreign guys might hit on her you know! And most of them are hot." Komachi said with a sigh again.

However, this attracted the attention of Taishi; he did not like the sound of 'hot' and 'guy' coming out of Komachi's mouth - he felt like something was turning his stomach and his face would get red - all of this in a bad way.

"You're trying to date foreign guys? Long-Distance Relationships from what I heard are pretty tough and wouldn't there be a language barrier?" Taishi asked in a spur-of-the-moment thing.

Saki, his older sister laughed. "Otouto, she was talking about Yukinoshita-San; and I'm pretty sure she knows English."

Taishi could feel his face turning more red, but his stomach stopped turning he was honestly really relieved.

"Oh."

Komachi smiled kindly, before offering Taishi a seat next to her.

Saki started to continue their previous conversation, "So what you're saying is…" She said to Komachi, "That there's a _love pentagon_?"

Komachi nodded, "I kinda feel my Komachi senses tingling and they're telling me that it's more of a _love square_ , or at least it's turning into one"

Taishi raised his eyebrows, "With who?" He asked subconsciously, he didn't really care about gossip, but this was too good to pass up.

"Iroha, Hayama, Onii-San and Yukino Nee-San."

"No Yuigahama-San?" Saki asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I think she's giving up, because of the fact she's been exposed to Onii-San and Yukino Nee-San love tension from Day 1; she starts shipping them together even when she likes Onii-San." Komachi said.

Saki mumbled a little 'Oh' before speaking, "Then Hikigaya-San is most likely dead, as he sees Isshiki-Kun as another little sister; so frankly speaking - another Komachi."

"How exactly does that make him dead?" Taishi asked curiously, not understanding the language of the gossip.

"Obviously Taishi, if Isshiki has a lower ranking in Onii-San's eyes in which she is considered a 'sister; he will most likely not end up with her; which leaves Yukino and Hayama, and from what I know Yukino doesn't see Hayama as a brother so Hayama has a bigger chance of winning Yukino Nee-San's heart then Isshiki has with Onii-San which means in the 'Hachiman X Yukino' shipping, Onii-San has to work harder." Komachi said, as Yamato walked in.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked as he took a seat beside the Kawasaki's.

"Hikigaya-Kun and Yukinoshita-Chan's relationship." Saki said casually.

"Cool."

"Why are other's love life so interesting and mine is practically non-existence?" Taishi asked dramatically while Saki chuckled.

"Fear not little brother, a simple and easy way to get together leaves less white hair on your head."

"Says, you." Taishi said looking at his older sister's silver-white hair.

"It's silver!" Saki said defensively, "And you are to talk as well, you're hair is _grey_ isn't it?"

" _Dark_ Grey!"

As the siblings bicker, Yamato and Komachi was discussing about the trip - the second hand of the clock seemed to tick quicker.

* * *

"Where are they?" Yumiko complained looking at her watch, they were all waiting for Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino who both haven't came down yet.

"They'll come soon." Hayama said, but the worry in his voice was evident.

"Sorry we're late!" A soft voice said lightly as Yukino and Hikigaya dashed through the lobby, running as fast as they could towards the big group.

"What took you guys so long?" Yumiko asked venom full in her voice, throwing both of them her death glare.

"Sorry, we fell asleep." Hikigaya said, and upon closer inspection this was true, Hikigaya's hair was messier, his clothes were wrinkled up and his usual soulless eyes were screaming 'sleepy'. It was harder to identify with Yukino though, her clothes and hair were perfect but it was the sleepy look in her eyes that gave her away.

"We wrote a list of attractions we thought was worth going, though so we got a good excuse." Hikigaya said taking a stack of papers out each one of them filled with at least ten attractions, including a brief summary about the place, the best time to go and the address.

"Wow. That much?" Olivia said staring at the piece of paper before looking at Jake, " **You never told me you guys were staying here for half a year, that's loads of places.** " She said in English, confusing most of the people in the group.

" **It's just a few suggestions, Hikigaya and I place them in the order that we thought were the most romantic.** " Yukino said in English as well.

"Very well, that's settled then." Olivia said reverting back into Japanese.

"What's settled?" Komachi asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just settling the destination for the tour." Yukino said.

"Where are we going?" Hiratsuka-Sensei asked, "I'm starving!"

"You'll know when you get there." Jake said with a confident smirk as the van pulled out from the lobby.

"We're going to Sanders Waterhouse? What's that? Do they have Ramen?" Hiratsuka-Sensei asked, "Cause I really want to eat Ramen."

Yukino sighed, "Sensei, does the Sanders Waterhouse sound like a Japanese restaurant name at all? Or course there's no Ramen."

"Although, I am quite curious about what kind of food does the Sanders Waterhouse serves?" Yui said and surprisingly enough Hikigaya was the one who answered.

"It's a restaurant that are favoured by celebrities, with meals such as Crab Meat and Shark fin-filled slider 'doughnuts' being their star dish and all. It's really hard to get a reservation, how did you do it?" Hikigaya asked, and Olivia smiled.

"We just pulled a few strings." She replied with a Hikigaya-worthy smirk.

"That. What exactly on point. And this is coming from his sister." Komachi said to Olivia.

"Trust me, Olivia's been smiling like that since birth." Jake said as Olivia lightly punched him in the arm, muttering something like 'As if you don't' under her breath.

"Speaking of which, I have a few questions." Yukino said, her arms crossed and her eyes closed as if she was deep thought.

"What is it Yukinoshita?" Hayama asked.

"Why did all of you sign up for a romance related thing, or in other words why did you sign up for this?" Yukino asked.

"I signed up because Taishi said he was going, I need to take care of him after all." Saki said nonchalantly.

"I joined because Komachi was going and she asked me to." Taishi said.

"I joined because I have to help my poor Onii-San with his love life -right?" Komachi said with a smirk.

"I joined because I heard that a lot of students were going, and I want to find love too! Oh- and evaluate all of the service club members performance as well of course!" Hiratsuka-Sensei said with a smirk.

"I joined because of the amount of response it was getting." Iroha said, "As well of the fact I want to find true love as well."

"There's no such thing as true love." Hikigaya and Yukino said at the exact same time.

"These two." Hiratsuka-Sensei said shaking her head, before reaching out to pull Yukino's and Hikigaya's ears. "You just don't believe in true love because you haven't experienced it."

"And you have?" Hikigaya asked almost immediately, everybody except Yukino gasped. Yukino just covered her mouth with her hand, as if to hide her smile.

Hiratsuka-Sensei just pulled Hikigaya's ears in a harder manner.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hiratsuka yelled.

"Sensei, I realise that he has insulted you but punishing him would be worthless, he'll repeat himself again." Yukino said, before mumbling 'Some people never learn.' under her breathe.

"Well, I joined because Yuigahama-San asked me to." Totsuka said with a smile.

"I joined because Yumiko and Hayama was coming and the rest were too busy." Yamato said.

Yumiko looked up from her phone, "I came because Hayama was going."

Hayama smiled, "I came because I'm looking for love."

"So most of the people here joined because of the fact that they are under the influence of finding 'love'?" Yukino said raising her eyebrows in dissatisfaction.

"Not to break it to you, but the possibility of you finding 'love' as you call it is so close to none, that it's just one figure less from a zero."

"Yeah, and even if you find 'the one' what are the chances of you guys ending up as a couple and staying as one? The courtship itself is a long process, then you have relationship turbulence and then maybe one person thinks the other as less attractive than the other and start cheating - too much risk." Hikigaya said with a huff.

"Not to mention if you get married - and that's a _if_ the amount of things you wouldn't agree on - where you live, what kind of occupation, what colour to paint the rooms, who to invite to your wedding, what colour the tablecloth is and how many kids you want." Yukino said.

"Don't forget the amount of money you spend on everything." Hikigaya said.

"Yeah, and the money as well." Yukino agreed.

Komachi sighed, "Seriously Onii-San? Even after you get a girlfriend, you probably won't make it to marriage."

Hikigaya shrugged, "No use denying it." He said.

"Okay! What about the amount of kids do you want? I want three!" Yui said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Kids? I would like to have one." Yumiko said, not even looking out from her phone.

"Really? I want one as well." Hayama said, "That way the kid wouldn't need to compete with anybody."

"I want five!" Iroha said.

"Woah five? Isn't that a bit too much?" Yui asked.

"Nah, I want a big family." Iroha said.

"What about you Sensei?"

Hiratsuka-Sensei rolled her eyes, "If I even get to be married I would probably have three as well."

"If there's three, you should make sure there's a smaller age difference between them - having kids too late might cause some problems for both your kid and yourself." Yukino said.

"Was that an insult?" Hiratsuka-Sensei said glaring at Yukino.

"No, but it's true - the older the mother the higher the infant mortality rate." Yukino said.

"What about you Totsuka?" Yui asked.

"Hmm… To be honest Yui, I would like a big family too. About five or six."

"How about you Taishi?" Yui asked.

"Hmm? I want four."

"Me too! I want four!" Komachi said excitedly.

"Seriously Komachi? You might want to think that again, childbirth is really painful and the whole labour process takes a long time and think about the amount of free time you'll get. And think about all the trouble and the amount of babysitting it'll take if you want to go on a date - so much arrangements, and knowing you, you'll get me to babysit for you - it'll be a nightmare." Hikigaya said.

"Not to mention that you'll have to wait for 36 months not counting premature and overdue births - that's about 3 years of being pregnant." Yukino said.

"That's why I'm hoping Onii-San's future-wife is good with kids." Komachi said with a wink.

"What is the amount of kids that you want Hikki?" Yui asked.

"Two. One kid would make him to lonely, three will just be too much." Hikigaya said.

"How about you Yukino Nee-San?" Komachi asked.

"Two. One boy, one girl - the order of birth doesn't matter." Yukino replied.

"So you and Onii-San match." Komachi said adding another wink.

"Yeah, and so does a few thousands of people as well." Hikigaya said.

"Gosh, Onii-San - at least be more optimistic." Komachi said.

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic." Hikigaya replied.

"Whatever, it's still the same thing." Komachi replied, sticking her tongue out immaturely.

Yukino sighed, "Let's not fight now." She said rubbing her temples.

"Fine, fine…" Komachi said.

"Great, cause we're here."

* * *

 **Author Note: I'm kind of going through a post-writer block and Procrastination, so I might not be able to update as much as usual.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

 **Chapter 4**

"I'm so full!" Hikigaya said, sprawled out on the bed and rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.

Yukino raised her eyebrows in response but didn't say a word.

"Come on Yukinoshita, you can admit it - you're full too!" Hikigaya said.

"I had better." Came the simple reply.

"Really?"

"The meat was a little overcooked for it to be called 'medium-rare', I felt the tenderness of it and it resembles one of a medium. Apart from that, the sauce was not to satisfaction; it did not in anyway bring out the flavouring of the meat. The lack of vegetables are quite worrying and even the vegetables tasted like it was fried in oil made out of fat; the salt was overdone as well."

"Even the salt?" Hikigaya said in disbelief, "It's not like you know how to cook like that anyways."

"I do." Yukino said rolling her eyes.

"I bet you can't - after all it's not like you're studying to go to culinary school anyways." Came Hikigaya's more intense comeback.

"And you are? Last I check - You wanted to be a stay-at-home husband."

"Since when does my career path concern you?"

"Since when was the subject switch to your lack of motivation towards being employed?"

"Since when did you decide to switch the subject? Anyways the term still stays - you're not in anyway professional."

"Is that a challenge?"  
"Do you want it to be?" Hikigaya asked as a sharp bell ring rang through the hotel room.

"I wonder who it is, and this late at night as well." Yukino said getting up to open the door.

"Hey."

The term was short, and curt and the certain tone belonged to the one and only Yumiko.

"Miura-San, I did not expect you this late at night, please come in." Yukino said politely, holding the door out for Yumiko, Yumiko entered and sat in the couch, as Yukino closed the door and followed, sitting on the double bed.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Yukino asked, "And do you want to have anything?"

Yumiko shook her head - 'Straight down to business I guess', Hikigaya said to himself.

"Yukinoshita, I know you're very popular amongst the boys and this might be a normal occurrence but..." Yumiko took a deep breath, "Hayama likes you, and not in a friendly way either, he _likes_ likes you and I just wanted to tell you that." Yumiko muttered, but she sounded like she was going to cry.

"I do have a vague idea that, Hayato does like me however, I do not in anyway reapproach these feelings towards him. I had assumed that his feeling had died out from Middle School when he confessed to me but it seems not -" Yukino said the last part to herself as if she was talking to herself.

"Anyways, I assume you are not only here to discuss the fact that Hayato likes me and came to discuss something else?" Yukino asked.

"I kinda like Hayama, and Yukinoshita I know I haven't been friendly to you from the start but I'm _tired_ of this cat and mouse game that we're playing - we only have two years left before graduation, and we're not getting anywhere." Yumiko said her voice surprisingly genuine.

"Well, that concludes the first step: Admitting you like Hayato to yourself can either make you feel more or less attraction towards him." Yukino said before turning to Hikigaya, "Any ideas Master of the Rejected?"

Hikigaya ignored her, "Well, I think what Hayato is, is that he's really conflicted between two people - Yukino and Yumiko so all you have to really do is cut off one to make him value the other or cut of one so that he'll miss the one."

"That doesn't make sense." Yumiko said.

"Yes it does, but it requires a lot of tricks and psychological manipulation - I'm not sure we can pull this off, as well as the fact we have to choose between our two options."

"Yeah, before you do that - care to explain to me what your so call 'amazing' plan is?" Yumiko asked.

"Okay, listen carefully - Hayato is torn between two girls, those two girls is you, Yumiko and Yukino. Using that we have two ways to use this to our advantage - first option, we take Yukino and place her in a 'relationship', this would mean that Hayato would have to move on to the next thing which is you, Yumiko."

Yukino nodded, "There are flaws in this solution, as Hayato might move on to another girl or just use you as a rebound, which is not good if you're looking for a long-term, meaningful relationship. Not to mention the amount of acting that my pretend-boyfriend and I have to do as well as the amount of time it takes to find one 'pretend' boyfriend who knows me or fulfill at least three of my personal requirements."

"That's easy, just take Hikigaya and ask him to be your pretend boyfriend." Yumiko said nonchalantly, causing both Hikigaya and Yukino to flush a light shade of pink. "What's the second option?"

"The second option, is that we remove Yumiko away from Hayama so he'll miss Yumiko moe and then figure out that he likes Yumiko. This also has it's flaws, as Hayama could go for Yukino, and get rejected in results. Not to mention that the fact he might give up on Yumiko as well." HIkigaya said.

"Or we could do both, they don't clash into one another do they?" Yukino said, "Although I do admit that it is quite complicated." She then turned to look at Yumiko, "The choice is all yours though."

"Well, I guess… I'll take both of them." Yumiko said.

Yukino raised an eyebrow, "You do realise that picking both option does not improve the chances of Hayama returning his feelings towards you - right?"

Yumiko nodded, "I just want to live my life knowing that I did try all my options, if Hayama doesn't pick me in the end then I'll know I did my best and move on as fast as possible." 'Or at least try to' Yumiko thought bitterly.

"Fine. But we need to make a more detailed plan so it wouldn't be flawed or something." Hikigaya said, "Because believe me when I say this: This plan has a lot of flaws."

"Considering this is coming from the Master of Flaws, I agree." Yukino replied.

"Huh? I thought I was the Master of the Rejected?"

"Master of the Rejected and Master of Flaws, thus; The Master of Jack of all Trades and Master of Nothing."

"That's such an oxymoron."

"I'm surprise you even know the meaning of that word, much less the word itself."

"Hey, I was 3rd in Japanese."

Yumiko sighed, she came to Hikigaya and Yukinoshita's room for advice, not to listen to two hormonal teenagers squabbling trying to deflate the amount of tension (Mostly Sexual, according to Yumiko) that they had with one another.

"Okay, it's settled then - I'll just start paying more attention to other guys and ignore Hayama, while Hikigaya pretends to be Yukinoshita's boyfriend, nobody tells anybody anything and this conversation stays between us, I'll be going now." Yumiko said.

"Wait… What about an alibi or something? About how I got together with _him_?" Yukino said, glaring at Hikigaya.

"I don't know, sort that between yourself." Yumiko said, waving goodbye before leaving.

"..."

"..."

"So? How did we get together Yukinoshita?" Hikigaya asked.

"We snuck out, you got drunk and confessed to me." Yukino said sarcastically.

"Now that's just stupid."

"How about, during the holidays and we wanted to keep it a secret?"

"That's a problem because you were in England during the holidays - remember? Yuigahama and Isshiki was there when you told us, they'll remember." Yukino nodded in agreement.

"On the plane?" Yukino asked.  
"Everybody would have heard; the end of term before the holidays?"  
"We got into a fight remember? Yuigahama-San was there to witness it."  
"How about tonight?"  
"Huh?" Yukino said in surprise.  
"Tonight, it'll be a perfect alibi, nobody knows until morning - it's a good plan."

"Yes, Hikigaya; because everybody confesses in a hotel room." Yukino said sarcastically, "But it's a good idea overall."

Hikigaya nodded.

"How about how the confession started?" Yukino asked, writing it down on a notepad.

"We were fighting-"  
"Believable"

"-And it was incredibly heated, more heated than it's ever been."  
"That's a bit far, we would need to make a huge fight in here later."

"Yeah, and I break down and confess to you, and then you answer this time softer so it'll leave our neighbours to the left and the right on a cliffhanger; they would hear the question but not the answer." Hikigaya said, "Write that down."

Yukino nodded, before scowling and looked up. "What were we fighting about?"

"The fact that we accepted this stupid request." Hikigaya said honestly.

"Okay." Yukino said, "How did the second confession go like - this is after my answer which they wouldn't hear, they wouldn't hear this as well. It's on the list because that would probably come out from Komachi or Yuigahama-San."

"Yeah, they would probably demand to know how I re-confessed."

"Well?"

"How about: Yukino Yukinoshita, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one."  
"No, too out of character."

"Yukino Yukinoshita, at first I thought you were a stuck up b*tch that didn't care and was all high and mighty and all. But then I took the time (or rather you force me to) to understand you a bit, and you related to me in every bit, from our childhood to our middle school years (even thought you were the Rejecter and I was the rejected) we were always lonely. Two loners that ended up together - cliche right? Well we'll both never be lonely ever again, because I like you and I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Hikigaya said, "That good enough?"

"Cut out the part when you say we'll both never be lonely again until the end, and you'll be fine." Yukino said as her eyes twinkled in _mischief_ , "And now, the fight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.**

The group was gathered around the hotel restaurant for their complimentary breakfast buffet, sitting down on a large table and walking around finding food to eat while waiting for any extra members to come.

Yuigahama, Isshiki and Hayato looked at one another worryingly as they sat across one another, there had been a loud fight coming from Yukino's and Hikigaya's room and it was not a pretty one.

 _Flashback…._

 _ **Hayato P.O.V**_

" _I'm back," Yumiko said as she entered our hotel room she was carrying two cans of coffee - one was a black coffee (Her favourite) and the other was a latte (In a can). She tossed me the Coffee Can - The Latte one, and I raised my eyebrows at her - she knew I hated Latte in a can, especially if it's cold._

" _Sorry, the guy in the lobby gave me one for free. I couldn't just reject his gift or ask for a better one so I just got this for you." Yumiko said. So she got flirted with? That was her admirers present and she gave it to me? That was just low, especially for her._

" _Its okay." I manage to say and she gave me a sweet smile, that seemed so much like Yukinoshita's except it was on Yumiko - I always thought seeing Yukinoshita's smile on some other people faces were creepy but with the smile, Yumiko looked so… so cute._

 _I can't believe I just said that._

" _I'm going to take a shower - okay?" Yumiko asked and I simply nodded turning my attention to my television - thank all of the gods that I know English because I would have been incredibly bored._

 _And then, it happened._

" _ **Why did you accept this request - not only is it stupid and reckless it's also a suicide mission!"**_ _A loud voice boomed through the hallway - it was pretty obvious that the voice was Hikigaya's._

" _ **Well what did you expect me to do? Turn them down? It's good for the club and besides weren't you the one happy to skip school - you should be thanking me!"**_ _I could recognise this voice anywhere - it belonged to Yukino Yukinoshita the Ice Cold Beauty._

" _ **Thank you? Thank You? Are you crazy woman? You basically tied a bomb onto me and you're saying I should thank you for doing so."**_ _Nice comeback._

" _ **Millions of people would - they would thank me too of course, because I got rid of a nuisance in this world, where extra clothes, extra food, extra money and even precious oxygen is wasted everyday on you."**_ _Ouch. Laying it a bit harsh there Yukino, I thought to myself,_ " _ **And why do you care so much? We're just sharing a bed."**_ _Yeah, Hikigaya - why do you care?_

" _ **Because - you idiot, I like you."**_ _The words were loud and clear, as clear as day - and I literally froze, Hikigaya Hachiman had just confessed and I am getting ready my white flag._

 _Yukinoshita probably said something but I couldn't hear, it was too soft and suddenly everything turned back into its normal hotel atmosphere again, but this time - the silence was killing me._

 _Though, I have to say a loner and a loner - quite galvanizing if I say so myself._

 _ **Yuigahama P.O.V**_

 _It happened, I should have seen it coming - but I didn't - they were fighting and that was normal but I should have known something was up when they both fought so passionately, no like one of those silly banters they had, this one was all them - 100% them and they fought with all their logic that it probably went overdrive and swapped into talking with their emotions which probably caused the emotional break of Hikki exclaiming he liked Yukinon._

 _I'm not angry nor am I sad - I'm disappointed, I'm disappointed because I didn't have the courage that Yukinon had to stand up for herself I couldn't stand up for myself - I'm always lean, whether it's on Yukinon or Hikki, I'm never independent._

 _Maybe that's why he likes her._

 _I shrugged to myself - Hikki and Yukino's philosophy was rubbing off me, I sound like one of those greek thinkers or one of those melodramatic movies main characters. Way too cliche for their own good._

 _Though cliche did Hikigaya and Yukino good this time - right?_

 _Flashback End_

"So, where is Onii-San and Yukino Nee-San?" Komachi asked, she had already taken two bowls of cereals while waiting for everyone to come.

"They're late. Again." Yumiko said looking at her phone again, "In fact, they're fifteen minutes late."

"Sorry we're late." Yukino said as she took the next free seat on the table.

"What took you guys so long?" Isshiki asked.

"Jetlag." Hikigaya replied letting out a yawn.

"Yesh Onii-San, at least comb your hair - you look like you just woke up." Komachi said with a smile, passing her brother a comb.

"Yeah, Thanks." Hikigaya said grabbing the comb, while Yui, Isshiki and Hayato stare at him.

"What?" Hikigaya asked, raising his eyebrows at them.

"Didn't you and Yukinon get into a fight yesterday?" Yui asked, "We heard everything."

"Everything?" Hikigaya asked, purposely making his voice high at the end.

"Everything." Totsuka said with a nod.

Yukino, who was sitting next to Hikigaya let out a soft cough, "E-Everything?" she stuttered.

"Even the confession!" Totsuka said with a nod.

"A confession? Onii-San did you confess?" Komachi asked, her voice getting louder. "What did she said Onii-San? What was her answer? Or did she confess? What was the answer? Are you guys together now?" Komachi asked getting more excited by the morning.

"Woah, woah… Slow down Komachi, I'll answer your questions one by one - okay?" Hikigaya said his voice calmer than he expected.

"Sure… Sure so?" Komachi asked her voice eager.

"Yes, I confessed." Hikigaya said pausing so that Komachi could let out high-pitched squeal, while Hayato's eyes grew bigger.

"In the fight you guys had yesterday?" Hayato asked casually.

"Actually yes, sorry if we were being loud." Hikigaya said politely as he started eating his breakfast.

"Wait Onii-San! We're not done yet - what happen? Did she reject you?" Komachi asked while Hikigaya said nothing.

"Oh MY GOSH! She rejected you didn't she?" Isshiki said, "Hikigaya-Senpai got _rejected_!"

"I did no such thing." Yukino stated coldly taking a sip from her tea cup.

"What did you do Yukinon?" Yui asked as eager as Komachi as she watched her friend take another sip of tea,

"I accepted it."

"YOU WHAT?" Isshiki yelled, causing glares to be thrown at their table.

"I accepted it. And please Isshiki-San try and lower your voice down, we are in a public area." Yukino said nonchalantly, before turning back to her breakfast.

"Did Onii-San at least re-confessed? I mean, it's quite weird to only say 'I like you' in a fight and not back it up with a second confession - right?" Komachi asked looking at HIkigaya, "What did you say? Tell me!"

"Oh, I just said a bit of this and that."

"No way! Tell me the whole thing!"

"What - no!"

"Oh my gosh! Did you even re-confessed at all?"

"Komachi, don't look down on your Onii-San - of course I re-confessed."  
"Well what did you say?"

"Um… I said something along the lines of 'Yukino Yukinoshita, at first I thought you were a stuck up b*tch that didn't care and was all high and mighty and all. But then I took the time (or rather you force me to) to understand you a bit, and you related to me, from our childhood to our middle school years (even thought you were the Rejecter and I was the rejected). Two loners that ended up together - cliche right?'." Hikigaya said nonchalantly while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow Onii-San, even in your confession you still insult her." Komachi said with a smile, "That is simply amazing."

Yui scratched her head, "I don't know, it sounds like an abusive relationship."

"I know right, poor Yukino Nee-San." Komachi said with a nod.

"Hey - abusive relationships are not a joke, but I do agree that you really shouldn't confess like that." Saki replied with a smug smile on her face.

"It was in no way abusive." Hikigaya said defensively.

"Why don't we ask Yukino Nee-San?" Komachi said, turning to Yukino who was calmly eating her breakfast.

Yukino shrugged, "I do not wish to partake in this useless banter - however, I do have a relative that calls her boyfriend a 'dog' on a daily basis and they both seem happy with one another, therefore I have no idea where it is to stand on a term of an 'abusive' relationship."

"Thank you." Hikigaya said to Yukino, as if her statement had helped him made his point.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm not in anyway helping you in this argument." Yukino replied calmly, causing Yui, Komachi and Isshiki to fall into a depth of giggles and laughter.

A brief and comforting silence surround the table before it was broken by the one and only Hiratsuka-Sensei.

"Hey! I got Ramen, what did I miss?" She said before taking a seat next to Totsuka.

"Oh, Sensei. Nothing much, just the fact that Hachiman confessed to Yukino last night and she accepted it." Totsuka said with a shrug.

Hiratsuka-Sensei looked up to Yukino and Hachiman, "YOU WHAT?" Causing more people to glare at their table.

"I confessed, she accept - okay? Keep your voice down, we don't need the whole world to know." Hikigaya said waving her off like she was a flea.

"Apart from that Sensei, Ramen at this time in the morning? I wasn't even aware that the hotel served Ramen." Yukino said looking disapprovingly at Hiratsuka Sensei's huge bowl of Ramen.

"If you want some, get your own. Or at least get your lazy boyfriend to get it for you." Hiratsuka Sensei said grabbing her Ramen Bowl before starting a sort of chant consisting of the words 'mine...mine...mine...mine...MINE' repeated over and over again.

"No thanks. I managed for seventeen years of my life, I don't think I need to stop." Yukino replied curtly.

"So, what's the itinerary for today?" Yamato asked, looking around the table and as expected, all eyes landed on Yukino.

"Well, I have a list of places to visit. Madame Tussauds, the Tower of London, the Victoria and Albert Museum, a Science Museum and the London Eye." Yukino said nonchalantly.

"Great Let's go!" Yui yelled excitedly, resulting in Yukino and Hikigaya glaring at her.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"One, not all of us are finished yet." Hikigaya said pointing to Komachi, Sensei, Yukino and his plate, where there were still a stack of untouched pancakes and a half finished glass of milk.

"Two. How are we going to get there? Jake and Olivia aren't here yet so we can't use the car, we can't take a cab because their incredibly expensive and we're on a budget, we can't walk because it's far away and we don't know the address of the place and where they are located at so we can't use the trains." Yukino said, "So it's best to sit and wait for both of the to come."

"I guess you're right." Yui said with a sigh before sitting back down on her seat, as they all wait for jake and Olivia to come.

"So these are the places that you want visit?" Jake asked, looking over the list of places that Yukino made.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they're close to one another - it's for maximum efficiency of course." Yukino said with a smile.

"They're actually pretty close to the hotel, we can walk over there it'll be faster and we can save more money." Jake said looking through the list again.

"Okay, I guess walking won't be that bad." Yukino said before looking towards the rest of the group, "Are you guys okay with this?" She asked.

"No problem for me." Komachi said with a smile, placing a thumbs up.

"I can walk." Yui said cheerfully.

"Well, I guess I don't mind walking." Hikigaya said nonchalantly, "Though I rather not."

"Fine, let's go then." Hayato said looking around the table, "After all the faster we get there the longer we can stay."

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

'This. Is incredibly boring.' Hikigaya said to himself as he looked around the science museum, he really didn't like science - in fact he hated science, he had no idea why Yukino had to choose a Science Museum out of every single museum there is to choose.

"Why are you staring creepily at the wall?" Hikigaya turned to see Yukino with her arms crossed.

"I'm just bored." Hikigaya said looking around, "I don't like science."

"No wonder, I mean you did score 9/100 in your maths test and maths is almost the same thing as science and you also confuse hernia with herpes, that's pretty bad." Yukino said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Shut up, it's not like I need science and maths if I want to be a full-time house husband." Hikigaya said defensively.

"Really? A stay-at-home-husband needs to know maths to buy groceries and pay the bills, you also need to know science for cooking and preventing food poisoning." Yukino said with an eyebrow raised.

"Whatever. I'll just let my wife do that."  
"Trust me, nobody will marry you if you can't do anything."

"I'll just rely on Komachi."  
"What kind of tactic is that?"

"One that I won't mind using."

"And I thought you didn't like relying on others."

"Nah, I'm not you - I would rather rely on someone."

Yukino rolled her eyes, "Anyways, everyone is meeting in the lobby. We're going to walk to the restaurant to have lunch."

"Okay, let's go." Hikigaya said, before walking towards the lobby.

"Hikki! Yukino!" Yui said waving her arms frantically, calling both of them towards the lobby.

"What took you guys so long?" Komachi asked crossing her arms, her stance annoyed.

"Yeah, I know she's your girlfriend and all, but senpai we're all hungry!" Isshiki said, crossing her arms as well.

"Girlfriend? What do you mean by that?" Hikigaya asked, causing everyone to stare at him weirdly.

"Onii-San? What do you mean by 'Girlfriend?', what's going on? Did you forget that you confessed to Yukino Nee-San?" Komachi asked her tone sounding suspicious.

Yukino glared at Hikigaya before moving closer to him, before whispering into his ears.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, I swear to god - Do not blow this for us. I would recommend you try to not forget our objective." Yukino whispered in an angry tone.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Hikigaya said nonchalantly, flushing at how close Yukino was to him.

Hiratsuka-Sensei pulled Hikigaya's ear, "Listen here you brat. Now that you're in a relationship - which I didn't really expect; at least remember you're in a relationship."

"Ouch! Okay! Okay! Let go of my ear!." Hikigaya said with a wince.

"Sensei, I would rather you not do that to him." Yukino said calmly as she looked around, "People are watching."

"Okay, fine. Fine." Hiratsuka-Sensei said with a sigh before letting go of Hikigaya's ear.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down and go have an early dinner." Hayato trying to move the group along.

"Yeah. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Olivia said looking outside.

"It's raining." Yukino said as she look outside the restaurant window.

"We'll have to run to the hotel before the rain gets heavier." Totsuka said.

"Well, we better go quickly. It's almost rush hour." Jake said looking at his watch.

"Then I'll pay for the meal." Yukino said getting up to pay the bill.

"Wait what? No let me." Hayato said getting up trying to pay the bill.

"No, it's okay. I'll pay for this meal." Yukino said moving towards the cashier.

"No, no. Let me." Hayato said, stepping in.

"I can't believe that they're fighting over who's paying the bill." Hiratsuka-Sensei said rubbing her temples.

"It's okay, I already paid." Yukino said, placing her wallet into her bag.

Hayato smiled, "At least let me pay for the next one."

"Sure." Yukino said before turning towards the table, "Everybody ready?".

"Yes, let's go." Komachi said as the rest of the group followed her.

But no one expected what was yet to come.

 **Author Note: There might be a pause in updates for my stories, as I am struggling on what to write about. You guys can help me by giving me some suggestions on what to write in the reviews, and I might write about it. Apart from that, what do you think happened?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy.**

Hikigaya Hachiman was now pacing back and forth through the hotel lobby, as Hayato sat on the couch his hands shaking. Hiratsuka-Sensei sat beside him, her arms crossed and her expression incredibly perplex.

"Did you call Yumiko?" Hikigaya asked, walking back and forth again.

"She's not answering." Hayato said, tapping furiously at his phone again.

"Did anyone try Yukino?" Hiratsuka-Sensei asked, worry evident in her tone.

"I don't think she shared her number with anyone..." Hikigaya said, pacing in a faster manner.

"I can't believe we got split up." Hayato said, looking down at the floor.

Hiratsuka-Sensei looked at her watch, "But it's already quite late, I expected them to find their way back earlier."

"Hikki! Hayato! Sensei! Are Yukino and Yumiko back yet?" Yui asked, coming out of the lift along with Isshiki and Totsuka.

Hayato shook his head and continued to call Yumiko again.

"How are they taking so long?" Isshiki asked, "The rain is still pretty heavy and the more later they come, the more likely they'll catch a cold."

"Onii-San, is Yukino Nee-San and Yumiko back yet?" Komachi asked as she came out of the lift in her sleepwear along with the rest of her roommates.

"No, not yet." Hikigaya said looking at the hotel entrance.

"It's all my fault." Hayato said, "It's my fault that we all got split up."

"No one was at fault, we just had really bad luck." Hiratsuka-Sensei said.

 _Flashback…_

 _It was uncommon to see a bunch of teenager running through the streets in the rain, but it went unnoticed as the streets were filled with people trying to take shelter or hide away from the rain._

 _Everyone was running through the crowd, as Jake and Olivia tried their best to help the huge group find their way back to the crowd, no one seems to notice that both Yukino and Yumiko got left behind._

 _Flashback End…_

"It's okay, I believe Yumiko and Yukinon will find their way back, after all their teenagers not a bunch of kids right?" Yui said, trying to be hopeful.

"I hope so, if they don't come back by tomorrow I would have to inform both Yukino and Yumiko's family." Hayato said, "And I don't want to take part of the helicopter search."

"Helicopter search?"

"That's how bad their family would freak out."

"Why aren't they here yet?" Saki asked, "I'm worried that something had happened to them."

"Nothing happened to us, or at least - nothing happened to me." The voice called, it belonged to Yumiko, who was drenched in rain.

"Yumiko! What are you doing alone?" Yamato asked, "And where's Yukinoshita?"

Yumiko shivered, "I...I...I don't know, we were separated."

"You're joking right? Yukinoshita is horrible with directions! She might not come back to the hotel tonight, or any other night." Hikigaya said, "Now we have no chance of communication with her."

"Hikigaya, don't you think that's a bit harsh? Yumiko went through a lot as well! You should lay off her." Hayato said angrily, "Yumiko might catch something - look she's completely drenched."

"That would be completely unnecessary." Yukino said as she came into the hotel lobby in the same manner as Yumiko had - she was soaked in rainwater and her clothes had stuck on to her skin like glue.

"Yukinon…" Yui said, concern seeping through her voice.

"I'm fine."

Hiratsuka Sensei raised an eyebrow at both Yukino and Yumiko before speaking, "Just take a shower, both of you. I don't want you to get sick."

* * *

 **Hachiman and Yukino's Room**

"You can use the bathroom first." Yukino said to Hikigaya as she took out a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around herself.

"Huh?"

"I believe you are a teenage boy that has the ability to comprehend a simple sentence, I said: You can use the bathroom first."

"What - No!"

"I had the hotel room card with me, you couldn't enter the room. Therefore, you should be the one who use the shower first."

"And you were the one who ran around trying to find your way back to the hotel in the pouring rain, after all it's not your fault that it rained - nor is it your fault that you got left behind."

Yukino shook her head, "The rain was not intended nor was the part where Yumiko and I were left behind. However, I did take advantage of the situation and when we reached the hotel told Yumiko to enter first, thus delaying the process of us coming back in the same time."

"Wait - you mean?"

"Yes, I wasn't separated from Yumiko we were together all the time when we were finding the way back to the hotel. I only told Yumiko to enter first to see how Hayama would react."

"So, in short - you guys got left behind, you found your way back together and then you told Yumiko to enter first - all for the sake of our request?"

"Kind of. Therefore, you should be the one to use the bathroom first."

Hikigaya took a second to reconsider everything he had just heard, before he continued to speak.

"But you were more exposed to the rain, showering first would be like a doctor treating a patient who has a slight cut on their finger before treating a patient who is almost dying."

"Or maybe both of you should shower together, it'll save much more time." A voice from behind their hotel room door said.

Both Hikigaya and Yukino turned to a light shade of pink before Yukino reacted.

"Yumiko?" Yukino questioned her voice still incredibly flustered, as she opened the door for Yumiko.

"Yeah, both of you were arguing about who could use the shower first for such a long time that I finished my shower already." Yumiko replied as she came in.

"I don't think we were arguing for that long." Yukino replied.

"Well, they do say that 'Time goes by when you're having fun', look at your clothes - it's almost completely dry." Yumiko pointed out.

And true to her words, Yukino's clothes were almost dry.

"Anyways, Yukino should just take her shower first. I would like to talk to Hikigaya." Yumiko said waving Yukino off.

"Fine." Yukino said with a sigh of defeat as she retreated into the bathroom.

Yumiko waited until Yukino left the room before speaking.

"So… Hikigaya, what do you think about how Hayato feels about me? Based on what you saw just now."

Hikigaya raised his eyebrows, "You do realise you're asking for love advice from a guy who has never dated anyone before - right?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, at first before both of you entered the hotel Hayama seems to be worried for both of you. But when you came in, he was less concern about Yukino and more concern about you. So with that, I would say that Hayama now cares about you more than Yukino." Hikigaya analysed, "But I can't be sure."

"Really?" Yumiko asked uncharacteristically.

"I don't know, honestly I was more concern over other matters."

"Oh. You mean Yukino?"

"Kinda."

Yumiko let out a sigh, "She's amazing isn't she?"

"Huh?" Hikigaya asked, startled from the sudden change of subject.

"She excels in what she does, she can get whoever she wants as well."

"In the same perspective, we can say the same about you."

"No, remember - Hayato liked her first, she was first. Considering she's first, it means she excels at something I don't."

"But that's just a form of perception, that's far away from the idea thing - after all, none of us are Hayama Hayato or Yukinoshita Yukino, we don't know what they've been through."

Yumiko stayed silent after that statement, as if she was assessing the situation.

"What?"

"I just realised how you can be quite a philosopher at certain time."

"Yeah, see if you can spend most of your time alone and not be a philosopher."

"You got that right, after all -The man of science is a poor philosopher, and considering Hikigaya-Kun here is a man of philosophy, he is not a man of science - his test scores proves it." Yukino replied as she walked out of the bathroom, a hair towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey! What is it with you and insulting my test scores! Not everyone can be a Yukipedia." Hikigaya said crossing his arms defensively.

"Whatever you say, Hikifrogaya. Just go and take a shower, Hikigerma." Yukino said, nonchalantly.

"Fine," Hikigaya said before muttering under his breath, "Demon Superwoman"

Yukino glared at Hikigaya but said nothing, before turning to face Yumiko as if to state that their conversation was over.

* * *

"I'm done." Hikigaya stated as he walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh, Hikigaya. Well, that would be my queue to leave." Yumiko said getting up.

"Wait, we still have to discuss a few things first." Yukino said waving Hikigaya over and asking Yumiko to sit down.

"What is there to discuss?" Yumiko asked as she took a seat.

"Well, how about we start with what Hikigaya and I can do to make our little act more believable." Yukino state in a diplomatic manner.

"Well, how about first thing first Hikigaya remembering that he's in a relationship." Yumiko said.

"Hey, hey, hey - you can't just tell me to remember that I'm in a relationship when I'm not." Hikigaya said, "It's like telling someone that you're married when you're not, you have to go out all the way yet make everything so subtle."

"But you agreed to it." Yukino said with a smile.

"Okay, okay - I'll try to remember that I'm in a relationship." Hikigaya said nonchalantly.

"Well, apart from that - try to act more convincing. You guys act like nothing has happened between both of you." Yumiko said.

"But - isn't it more realistic that way?" Yukino said, "After all, neither of us are the type to change our ways even if we were dating."

"True." Yumiko said rubbing her chin in a thoughtful manner before reconsidering, "However, shouldn't everyone go through the 'honeymoon' stage?"

"I guess…"

"Okay, okay - Yukino and I will work on our performance." Hikigaya said casually, "What else do we need to discuss?"

"The list of places to visit tomorrow." Yukino said pulling out her laptop and her PC glasses out of her bag.

"Wow, Yukino that looks so cool. Where did you get that?" Yumiko asked, peering over the glasses case.

Yukino opened the glasses case and place the PC glasses on carefully, "It was a birthday present."

That particular statement had made both herself (Yukino) and Hikigaya to turn into a light shade of pink.

"Ah… So I'm going to assume that Hikigaya was the one who gave it to you?" Yumiko asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah." Yukino replied simply.

"So places to visit?" Hikigaya asked looking at the laptop screen pass Yukino's shoulders.

"Hmm… I'm typing up a list right now, but I don't really know if they are considered somewhat 'romantic' or at least what a typical teenager would consider 'romantic' in any ways."

"Why are you over thinking this?" Yumiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You do realise that Hikigaya is not a 'typical' teenage boy as well - right?" Yukino said with a slight smile.

"Hey!" Hikigaya said defensively.

"Hikigaya, both of us know it's true."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you have to say it out loud."

"Okay, okay - I don't need to hear both of you argue about the definition of 'typical', I'm going back to my room." Yumiko said getting up of her seat.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Yukino said opening the door for Yumiko.

"Good Night." Yumiko said with a wave before leaving the room.

Yukino sighed before she continued typing up her list in a constant non-stop manner, only to be interrupted again by the sharp ring of the doorbell.

"Hikigaya, could you get the door?" Yukino called.

"Yeah, sure." Hikigaya said as he got up to open the door, revealing Isshiki Iroha.

"Senpai, can I come in?" She asked, her tone timid.

"Yeah… Sure." Hikigaya replied, stepping aside allowing Iroha to enter the room.

"It's a nice room you got here senpai." Iroha said, clearly beating around the bush.

"Isshiki-San. What can we do for you?" Yukinoshita asked, she was sat on the couch reading a cat-covered book.

"Um…" Iroha said, purposely dragging on her words.

"Well…"

Hikigaya raised his eyebrows in annoyance - can't this girl just cut to the chase?

"I…"

Yukinoshita let out a sigh of annoyance before she slowly massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Isshiki-San, could you just hurry up and tell us what is it you need? If you don't even know what you came here to do then I suggest you just go back to your room and not bother us any more."

"IWantToKnowHowToImpressHayamaSenpaiCanYouPleaseHelpMeAsAFormOfARequest?" Isshiki mumbled in such a manner that Hikigaya wasn't quite sure he heard everything properly.

"So, you want us to help you confess to Hayato? I don't know if you know this, but didn't Hayato reject you on your last confession?" Yukinoshita asked, bringing up the time when they were in Destiny Land.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't give up! Plus, he's starting to like me now, I'm growing on him!"

"Isn't it a bit reckless to make such a statement? After all Destiny Land wasn't that long ago." Hikigaya said, noting down how indeed that Iroha's confession was rejected.

"Senpai! I thought having a girlfriend would help you understand all these emotions a woman has to go through!" Iroha said dramatically, dropping into the couch that Yukino was seated on.

"Oh. You mean Yukinoshita?" Hikigaya asked, "I have never seen her go through a emotional phases."

That of course was the truth, Hikigaya has never seen Yukinoshita go through an emotional outbreak, all of her emotions were either triggered by something before the outburst or just kept inside her until she exploded.

In simple terms, Yukinoshita's emotional outbreaks all had logic behind them - and emotions weren't suppose to be based directly on logic, thus, her emotional outbreaks weren't really 'emotional' at all.

"Okay, changing the subject - You want us to help you confess to Hayama again?" Yukino asked, closing her book.

"Yup!"

"Nothing else?"

Iroha's face scrunched up at that comment before replying, "Wait… I want you guys to make a bigger chance of him liking me first."

This, made Yukinoshita to rub her temples, "You do realise, Iroha-San. That the Service Club cannot force others to feel a certain way about you, and the option whether Hayama likes you or not depends solely on him himself?"

"Yes?"

"Well, in that case - I guess we could take it." Hikigaya said with a shrug causing Iroha to jump for joy. Literally.

"Hikigaya." Yukinoshita warned, her eyes meeting his - as if to remind him of their other request.

"It's okay," He told her, "In the end the option is all Hayama's, he could chose any one of the girls - heck, he could even choose to reject both of them if he wanted to."

"That is true." Yukinoshita said rubbing her chin in thought, "I guess we can accept your request Isshiki-San."

"Really? Thank You, Thank You!" Iroha said with a smile, "I'll be going now."

Yukinoshita lets out a sigh of relief as soon as Iroha leaves the room, as much as she wanted to help the girl she couldn't really help her with her love situation.

"What's with the amount of love request these days?" She said out loud to nobody in particular.

Hikigaya shrugged in response, "It's not like a high school relationship can last that long anyways, it's hard to find a couple who had been together ever since high school and never broken up before."

"That is true, however those couples that survive both High School and College or more likely to stay together, no?"

"That might get sick of one another and just leave each other." Hikigaya said, "People always leave others once they get bored." Reminding him of Yukino's older sister Haruno.

"I guess that is true." Yukino said with a sigh, as she straighten her pillow up vertically before resting her back on it and then she continued to read and slowly but surely, both Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino fell into the depths of slumber.

 **Author's Note: I will be taking a break from this story, and I'm sorry if you did not clearly understood this chapter: Basically, Yukino and Yumiko got lost, and I didn't really know how to write it so I decided a flashback would be much more easier. Please review.**


End file.
